Regular Show The Return Of Park Avenue
by Dweaver123
Summary: In this story, Mordecai gets art lessons from Park Avenue who is out of jail and needs to teach someone art lessons as part of his punishment but things esclate when the two have to save the town from a gigantic deer that breathes fire. I hope that you guys like it, there is minor language in this but nothing too bad.


In the opening scene, Mordecai and Rigby are seen racking leaves as Benson drives by with his golf cart. Hey, you two slackers, how are those leaves. Ugh, its good Benson, Mordecai relied. Good Benson said. Hey Mordecai, would you be interested in earning a little extra money Benson asked. Hell yeah, Mordecai replied, what do you need me to do? I was thinking about hanging art pieces around the park, you know for a change of scenary, and since you're the artiest in the group, I figure figure you could do it. Geez Benson, I don't know if I can do all that on my own. I'll give you $50 for every painting you make. Deal, Mordecai said. Hey no fair Rigby intervenued, how come I don't get a chance to get extra money. More money, means more work Rigby, I am not going to just give it to you Benson replied. I am not going to just give it to you, Rigby mocked. That's enough Rigby, Benson said. Anyways, Mordecai, do we have a deal? Yeah dude, we have a deal Mordecai replied. Excellent Benson said as he drove away, you start first thing tomorrow. Mordecai turned towards Rigby, that was pretty cool Mordecai examined. Yeah Rigby said, dude when was the last time you even painted something Rigby asked. I don't know, the last time I was at community college I guess. You need to go get some help with your art, you might be rusty, Rigby said. You think? Mordecai asked. Oh yeah dude, last thing you need is to screw up those paintings and have Benson get pissed at you. You need to find an expericed painter. Your right Rigby, cover my shift Mordecai asked? Why, were are you going? In town to find an experienced painter to practice with Mordecai said. Now? rigby asked. Yeah, you heard Benson he needs it by tomorrow. Ugh fine, Rigby said. The paintings better be good for what its worth though.

In Town

In town, Mordecai is driving the golf cart as he parks it next to a parking spot near the cafe Margret works at. He walks down the street hearing noises of spray paint as he walks by. Unnoticed by Mordecai, Park Avenue stops spray painting from a near by alley and walks up to Mordecai from behind. I heard you need someone to teach you to paint he asks. What the, Mordecai turns around and sees Park Avenue is standing right behind him. Dude, I thought you were in jail Mordecai asked. I got out for good behavior he replied, straighting his jacket. I'm not off the hook yet though, as punishment I need to give someone an art lesson he said. You spray painted the park, gave me and Rigby a huge mess to clean up and almost got Muscle Man fired. Why the hell would I get help from you, Mordecai asked. Look man, Park Avenue said. You got to stop looking in the past, the past is in the past and the future is what should be focused on, plus if you have crappy paintings, Benson is going to fire your ass. Fine, Mordecai said. Excellent, Park Avenue replied, there is a sercet storage area here in the alley where we can practice. Park Avenue led him into the room. Mordecai what do you like, Park Avenue asked. What's cool to you homie? I don't know, animals are cool. There you go Park Avenue examined and besides you are an animal. Yeah, I guess your right Mordecai said, I've been one for 27 years, soon to be 28. Right, why don't you draw me a deer Park Avenue instructed. Alright, no problem Mordecai said as he drew on the piece of paper in front of him. What do you think Mordecai said? Bro this is terrible, Park Avenue replied. Mordecai threw his hands in frustration. Dude, are you kidding me? What's wrong with it Mordecai asked. Are You blind Park Avenue said, its all scribbly he said, try again. Mordecai drew the deer again drinking water out of a pond. Not good, Park Avenue said again. Ugh, what now? The pond is too small, Park Avenue said. Are you kidding me, you're literally going to criticize every little thing that I do. Listen Park Avenue said, its art. It has to be critized because that is what will make it better, it needs to be perfect, here try again. Park Avenue hands him another piece of paper. Carefully, Mordecai draws the deer and draws the pond being pertiucally careful of drawing the animal drinking from the pond. Afterwords, he drew the the trees, grass and the sky. Here, Mordecai said. What do you think of it? Yeah, now this is what I'm talking about Park Avenue replied. Here I got just the thing for this, Park Avenue grabs a can of spray paint and paints over the drawing. Dude, what are you doing Mordecai asked. Its a can of nice like paint, just to add some finishing touches. Just then, the deer grew to a gigantic size, destroying the storage room and ran across town breathing fire. What the hell was that Mordecai said. Park Avenue read the can of spray paint, oh shit he said. Hey Mordecai bro, you aint gonna belive this. It says life like, not nice like Park Avenue said. Big suprise Mordecai replied, lets go. They ride on the golf cart across town where the deer is breathing fire on buildings and up in the sky causing a billow of smoke. Oh man, what do we do Mordecai asked? I got an idea Park Avenue said. If we can paint water above the deer, we should be able to get the deer to vanish and become paper again. How the hell are we going to get up there Mordecai asked? Grab the life like spray paint Park Avenue said as Mordecai reached for it. Now paint you and me a jet pack, as Mordecai did as he was told. With the painted jet packs now attache to their backs, Mordecai and Park Avenue flew into the air. Paint waterdrops, Park Avenue said as the gigantic deer contiuned to breath fire causing everyone to flee. It aint working Mordecai said. Damn, Park Avenue replied, I know what to do he said. Give me the spray paint he stated as Mordecai complied. Park Avenue reached for an extra can in the front pocket of his jacket. Mordecai take this Park Avenue said and you and me both are going to paint a river. That's crazy, Mordecai said. Just do it Park Avenue insisited. Mordecai complied as they both began to paint a big river which started falling from the sky causing the deer to become paper once again. Using their jet packs, Mordecai and Park Avenue come down from the sky. They both look at the deer who is now on paper again drinking from a pond and the drawing is now painted. Park Avenue picks up the art and gives it to Mordecai. Here Mordecai, I think this is for you, thanks Mordecai replied. Rigby walks on to the screen. Holy crap, I am gone for 1 day and half the town is destroyed? Rigby, that's a normal day for us. Oh yeah, Mordecai replied. Park Avenue, are'nt you supposed to be in jail and what ae you doing around here, you almost got Muscle Man fired. Yeah I know Park Avenue said but we are all cool now. Rigby confused, looks at Mordecai. Mordecai?, Rigby says. Don't worry dude, he changed Mordecai assurmed him. Rigby shrugged his shoulders, alright he said. You got that paintig done Rigy asked? Its right here, Mordecai said having it tucked underneath his arm. Awesome, Rigby replied as he sneaked a peek of it. The next day Mordecai stepped into Benson's office, well Benson here is the painting Mordecai assumed him. Wow Mordecai, I am impressed Benson said I am going to put this near the entrance. Alright Mordecai said, clenticing his left fist. The gang walk to the entrance to see the painting. It sure is peaceful Benson said, it sure is Park Avenue unexpectly said. What, what are you doing hear Benson asked. Don't worry, we're all cool now Park Avenue told him and I helped him paint that. Cool Benson said, you screwed up the park which cost me thousands to clean up because of your damn paintings. I'm sorry bud Park Avenue said but its in the past. Do you forgive me Park Avenue said reaching out his hand for a handshake. Fine Benson said as he completed the hand shake but if you screw anything up, I'm kicking you out. Don't stress bro, I got my own storage full of art and I learned my lesson from the last time you locked me up. Good Benson said I am proud of the effort you two gave today and Mordecai here is your $50, you still have work to do that Rigby didn't finish and you have until Friday to get me that next painting and it better be even better then this one he said. Don't slack off. Mordecai reaches into his pocket. Here you go man, Mordecai tries to give $25 to Park Avenue. Na I'm good Park Avenue replies, painting is what I do best, you should keep it. Thanks Mordecai replied. Hey Mordecai, same place again tomorrow Park Avenue asked. Sure, Mordecai replied. Rigby you should come along and help out cuz Park Avenue said, the place is really tight and even though there is some damage that needs to be fixed. I'm in Rigby said. Cool, see you fools tomorrow Park Avenue said walking away. I'm so hungry Rigby expressed. You wanna go get some life like pizza Mordecai asked. Hell yeah, Rigby replied.


End file.
